Game Night
by SniperCT
Summary: Lena has discovered a pile of ancient board games, and both Angela and Fareeha know there's no getting out of something when Lena sets her mind to it.
1. Twister

When Fareeha saw the pile of boxes on the table, she knew they were in trouble. "What is all this?"

Lena appeared, seemingly from nowhere, depositing three more boxes on the table. "Game night, luv!"

Before Fareeha could respond, Lena had blinked away. Sighing, she picked up one of the boxes to inspect it. "Sorry? Why would any one want to play a game where they were sorry all the time?"

Some of the other games were puzzling too, and she hadn't heard of any of them. Cards Against Humanity? Dragonmaster? Twister? Clue? She knew some people who could use a clue. Movement caught her attention, and she looked up to see Angela enter the room. The doctor greeted her with a bright smile, and for the briefest moment Fareeha was certain that Angela's eyes had flicked down to her arms. She flexed as she set Clue back down. Maybe Angela would actually get a clue. "Lena thinks that we are going to play these games with her."

"Ja? She does, does she?" Angela picked up the Game of Life, turning over to look at the back. "My parents used to play some of these, a very long time ago. I played this one when I was a girl."

The mental image of a tiny little Angela playing some of these games was almost too adorable to stand. Fareeha cleared her throat. "This _is_ Lena Oxton we're talking about. We're probably not going to get out of this."

"That's right!" Lena appeared in a blue blur, and pointed at the two of them. "I'm drafting ya into the first annual game night!" She planted her hands on her hips, looking proud of herself. "Consider it a test run."

"Just the three of us?" Angela set Life back down, tilting her head and looking at her friend. "Game night would be a little more fun with more, ja?"

"Torjy'll drop by later with snacks and drinks." Giving a dismissive wave of her hand, Lena moved towards the table. In short order she had the boxes stacked on a desk, and tossed one game onto the table. "Have a seat, ladies."

The first game was Life, and when Angela lucked out with 'Doctor' for her career Lena knew it was all over. Angela smoked them both so badly that Lena made them both swear to never talk about The Game of Life again.

Angela couldn't help a little boasting though, her eyes sliding over to Fareeha. "A wife, two kids, and a cushy retirement. What more could one ask for?"

"Not to retire to a trailer park," Lena muttered. She made note of the fact that Fareeha was studiously avoiding looking back at Angela. It gave her an idea. Vengeance would be hers, and maybe she'd finally win that bet with Winston. She stood up and slapped her hands on the table. "Move the table! We're gonna play Twister!"

Twister, as it turned out, was the most evil game that Fareeha had never heard of. But Angela seemed to be a good sport about it, and Fareeha decided she wasn't going to back down. Even if these games were stupid, it gave her a chance to spend time with Angela when they weren't being shot at. Time that was becoming less and less frequent.

Angela readily agreed, but started to have regrets when she found herself on her back, her legs half twisted, one arm all but wrapped around Fareeha's back and with no really safe place to look. Too far in one direction and she was greeted with a view down Fareeha's tank top. She lifted her eyes, and made the mistake of locking with Fareeha's intense gaze. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

She barely heard Lena call out the next dot, her breath catching in her throat as Fareeha shifted to plant her hand down on the right color and their bodies became flush together. And Angela had the sudden realization she really, really liked the idea of being pinned if it was someone like Fareeha doing the pinning. Oh. She was going to kill Lena. Or thank her.

She wasn't sure just yet which.

"I may have to throttle Lena," Fareeha whispered. Her voice was tight, and she was dizzy from Angela's proximity. But she couldn't look away, her eyes on Angela's and their lips so close.

Somehow, over the sound of the pounding in her chest, Angela heard the door slam open. Her eyes widened as she recognized a booming voice.

"AH! TVISTER! I USED TO PLAY THAT VHEN I VAS A BOY!"

"That's more effective than a bucket of ice," Fareeha muttered. Angela started giggling. Fareeha joined her, until she was laughing so hard she lost her balance, crashing down onto Angela.

"Use your indoor voice!" Lena admonished. She didn't stop and consider that her indoor voice wasn't much of an indoor voice either.

Reinhardt stomped over to the pile of games, and pulled one out. "DRAGONMASTER!"

" _INDOOR VOICE_!"

Lowering his voice three notches, he continued, "Now this brings back memories." He clenched his fist, and turned to face the women as they disentangled themselves. "Join me!" He hugged the box to his chest, for the moment almost looking like a ten year old again. He coughed, and put it on the table. "I must varn you that I von't go easy on you, even though ve are friends."

Angela glanced at Fareeha, then shrugged her shoulder. "I'm up for it if you are."

She looked back at Angela, clearly wrestling with something. Maybe she'd just been seeing things. It was better to not rock the boat. "All right, I guess one game couldn't hurt."


	2. Dragonmasters

"The basic rules for Dragonmaster are simple." Reinhardt explained. He practically bounced in his seat as he spoke, and his excitement was infectious. "Each player gets to be the dealer, one at a time, and all players are given plastic gems for points." He held up the cards, and started to shuffle them. "It is very much like hearts! Do you remember the time we placed Hearts, Lena?"

"Was that the time we conned Widowmaker?"

"Yes! That is the time! That was such a good time." Reinhardt sighed wistfully.

"Wait," Angela held up her hands. "How did you con Widowmaker by playing cards?"

"Easy peasy! We made sure that she got all the hearts except the Jack, which I took for myself."

"That doesn't explain-"

"Now!" Reinhardt interjected. "As an example! You can only play Dragonlord cards if the first card down is a Dragonlord. Unless you don't have any Dragonlords, then you can put down vhatever you vant. Very useful if it is a vizard round." There were additional cards he set aside. "These are the special rules cards. I pick one at random, and we must play by those rules. If it is the Vizard round, whoever collects the vizards loses some of their gems to the dealer. First and Last meant that whoever took the first and last hands loses gems. Each gem is worth a set amount of points. At the end, ve count up our gems, assign points, and the person vith the most points, is the vinner!"

The key to victory was being the best dealer, something that Fareeha figured out quickly as she watched Reinhardt play. Due to the way everyone was sitting, she ended up being the last one to deal. She'd been cautious, but had still lost a little over a third of her gems to other players. Reinhardt had naturally done the best.

She glanced at Angela, raising her eyebrow and nudging her under the table. Angela couldn't read minds, but maybe she could pick up the hint. Fareeha nodded her head at Reinhardt, and Angela smirked.

There was another key to victory, and this was true no matter the playing field or the battle. Rely upon and trust your allies. "Last round." She put down the special card. Whoever had collected certain cards during the upcoming round would have to pay her a _lot_ of gems.

And this, she hoped, is where her alliance with Angela would help her. Either through Angela feeding her her own gems, or trapping Reinhardt and forcing him to hand over _his_ gems. Lena quickly caught on, and reasoned that if you were going to lose, you could at least do a lot of damage to the person in first place in the process.

In the end, after much blustering, laughter and groans of dismay, the game ended, with Fareeha a single sapphire's worth of points ahead of Reinhardt.

"I lost. I _lost_." Reinhardt slapped his hands on the table and laughed. "Well played, my friends! Fareeha, you are a _natural_ at this! You play like the _varrior_ you are! Perhaps some day, we shall master a real dragon, together."

"I would like that, very much. We could truly be Dragonmasters." Fareeha stood, grinning at her childhood hero. "This one, this one we should play again." She wanted to forget that Twister had ever happened.

"Whatever happened to Torjborn and his snacks," Angela asked. She started to put the game away.

Lena shrugged. "Probably got distracted by sommat, I'll go see if I can find him." She zipped away, and Angela laughed.

"There are a lot more boxes to go through, we will probably not get much sleep tonight," Fareeha said, eyeing the pile dubiously. She lifted her gaze to Angela. "While we wait, would you like to join me on the roof?"

"Ja, give me a moment, I'll be right there."

Fareeha settled down on the rooftop, leaning back on her hands. It was a quiet night, chilly for her, and she wished she'd thought to grab her jacket before coming up here. The city glittered below her.

Something warm settled over her shoulders, and she realized that Angela had brought up her jacket and put it on her. She looked up into smiling, kind eyes and nearly got lost in their depths. The spell was broken when Angela sat next to her. Close. Too close.

Not close enough.

Their shoulders touched, and Angela placed a warm cup into Pharah's hands. "I thought you could use some warm coffee. It's a bit chilly, ja?"

"Just a little." Fareeha looked at Angela, who was wearing a simple t-shirt with the medic cross on it, and a pair of shorts. She also wore a cheeky little grin. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" Angela lifted her hand to her chest, feigning insult. "I wasn't going to say a thing about how you can't handle the cold."

Fareeha grunted, and took a sip of the coffee. The warmth spread to her limbs and she relaxed. "Good coffee."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, actually. This isn't what I pictured when I joined the illegal operation known as Overwatch. Or what I pictured back when I was younger."

Angela's smile faltered a little, and she laid a gentle hand on Fareeha's knee. "You know, I can barely remember the good times. All that happened at the end is like poison in the well. I should have done more."

Fareeha's throat bobbed. "I don't think there was anything else you could have done."

Leaning her head on Fareeha's shoulders, Angela let out a choked laugh. "You weren't there, Fareeha, and I'm glad for it. I can barely pick out the truth from the lies, or from the parts I wish were true any more."

Fareeha knocked back some of her coffee, then set the cup aside as it burned down her throat. She put her arm around Angela. "Did Lena's game night make you remember things?"

"Good things. Bad things. Like I said, its so hard to pick them out now. It wasn't even that long ago." She snuggled in against Fareeha, "For years I thought that, maybe it was for the best. Finding out about Blackwatch, about the other things that we'd done. Knowing the things _I'd_ done. I thought the world was better off, without Overwatch."

"What about now? You came back."

Lifting her head, Angela looked into Fareeha's eyes. "I realized that there is still something good we can do. That maybe we can do it right this time. And we have people like you now. People we inspired, like Hana and Lucio. No Blackwatch. And maybe I can make up for my own mistakes."

She didn't know what the doctor considered to be her mistakes. What part in Overwatch's collapse she'd played, or the things that seemed to haunt her. But Fareeha wanted to know. Not to judge, or even to downplay. But to listen, and support, and help take the weight from Angela's shoulders. That was something that she could do. "It sounds like you want justice."

"If there was justice, many of us would be in jail."

Fareeha shook her head. "No, there is a difference between law, and between justice. Between what is right, and what is not." She touched her fingers under Angela's chin. "And I know you believe that."

"What makes you think that?" Angela brought her hand to Fareeha's cheek.

"Because you're a good person, Doctor."

"I'll have to believe you then. After all, you are a Dragonmaster." Angela's mood seemed to lift a little, and she laughed.

"It's a very important position," Fareeha declared. She was glad Angela seemed to be feeling better. "And your Dragonmaster is always willing to listen, even if all you need is to talk."

"What if you need something?" Angela tilted her head.

"Anything?"

A smile danced on Angela's lips, her eyes on Fareeha's. "Almost anything?"

Right now, the thing Fareeha needed most was to kiss Angela. So she leaned in. It was hesitant at first. But Angela was an eager kisser, her previously soured mood evaporating in girlish laughter and the softness of Fareeha's lips.

Maybe the game of twister hadn't been such a disaster after all.


End file.
